My Guardian is a Voyeur
by charlotteXOyates
Summary: Jack knew it was wrong to get caught watching your first believer masturbate. What was even worse was that he was calling his name while doing it. The only thing that could possibly make this situation worse? Jack had enjoyed every second of it. Or, in which Jack accidentally catches Jamie masturbating and it leads to confessions and maybe sex. BOY X BOY, SMUT, EXPLICIT LANGUAGE


**So, if I were to make a list of my OTP's, Jack and Jamie would easily be number 1 on the list. No contest there. This is my OTP among OTP's.**

 **I don't know how much people read ROTG nowadays, but, please enjoy! Feedback is very much appreciated!**

* * *

It was just the start of winter in Burgess, and snow was already beginning to pile up. Of course, after all these years, the people of Burgess had come to expect more snow than usual, and the cold weather often went well into late March to early April. The Groundhog was complaining that at this rate he would start losing believers because Jack extended winter so much it didn't really matter whether he saw his shadow or not anymore. But Jack just couldn't help it. He got a little sloppy sometimes doing his job in Burgess so that he could make time for Jamie.

Speaking of making time for Jamie, that's precisely what the winter spirit was doing right now. He wore an excited smile as the wind took him down lightly towards Jamie's bedroom window, frost already coating the edges of the moonlit glass. He had spent all day spreading snow around these parts, even rushing and ending early so that he could get to Jamie. The boy wasn't a child anymore, but that didn't stop him from believing, and in the past few years they'd come to be precious friends to each other.

The dimly lit room made Jack's heart sink as he peered in, looking to see if Jamie was under the covers of his bed or slumped over at his desk on his laptop. When it seemed Jamie wasn't home, Jack sighed and turned to leave. He could see Jamie tomorrow.

Before taking off, however, a figure suddenly ran over to the window, opening it.

"Jack!" Sophie exclaimed, a look of pure delight on her face. Jack's own face immediately lit up upon seeing the younger Bennett child.

"Soph!" Jack let her pull him into the room by arm, bending down a bit to get more on her level. He didn't need to bend too much though. 8 years had passed since the first time he and Sophie had met, and the young girl was growing up quite nicely. They had tall genes. Jack could still remember the first time he noticed Jamie was getting taller than him two and a half years ago.

"I'm so happy you're here, Jack! Jamie kept saying any day now so I've been counting the days on my calendar!" Jack laughed.

"Well, here I am! The first snow's in. So, what do you say? You ready to have another great winter this year?" Sophie nodded enthusiastically.

"You bet!" They both laughed, but Jack began to distractedly look around the room.

"Say, Sophie, is Jamie home?" She stopped her giggling, looking up in thought.

"No, he went to see a movie with his friends like two hours ago. He'll probably be back soon. I was just walking by when I saw you at his window." Sophie pouted all of a sudden. "You're so mean, Jack! You were just about to leave! What about _my_ window? Huh?" Jack scratched the back of his head.

"I just figured you'd be asleep by now. Isn't it past your bedtime?" Sophie smiled proudly, crossing her arms.

"Nope! I'm 10 now! I don't _have_ a bedtime!" Jack snickered.

"Is that so?" He was about to suggest they talk in her room when he got an idea. "Hey, you wanna help me scare Jamie? He doesn't know I'm in Burgess yet, so we can surprise him!" Sophie snickered.

"He probably expects you. I mean, we can all see the snow outside, Jack."

"Yeah, but he won't expect me to be waiting for him in his room this late." Her eyes lit up as she began to catch on.

"Yeah! We can hide and then jump on him! Come on!" Jack smiled at her as she tugged on his arm, pulling him to a corner of Jamie's room, where his closet was.

"We'll ambush him from in here!"

"Soooophie?! Come on, it's time to go to bed! No staying up!" They both froze as they heard Sophie's mom. The small girl flinched, hesitantly looking up at an amused Jack.

"What was that about not having a bedtime?" She pouted.

"Oh, be quiet, Jack!"

"Sophie Bennett!" Sophie flinched again.

"Coming mom! Fine, you get to have all the fun! Just tell me about the look on his face when you scare him!" Sophie said as she backed up out of the room, waving. Jack waved back with a smile.

"I will!" He promised. He turned his attention back to the closet as Sophie disappeared into the hallway, opening it to reveal Jamie's wardrobe of clothing. Jack scrunched his face a bit as he noticed the clothes probably wouldn't fit on him.

"He really is bigger than me now, after all...even though we're both physically 18. Well, he's still a little boy at heart, so I'm sure this'll work." Jack wore a mischievous and excited grin as he stepped into the closet, closing it behind him and peering through the crack in wait.

* * *

Jamie sighed as he walked back to his house. Why on earth had that movie gotten so explicit? If he knew his friends wanted to watch something that teetered over the edge of pg, he wouldn't have gone in the first place. Sure he was 18 now, but seriously, who wanted to watch something that was borderline sex in a public area? He _still_ couldn't get rid of the unnecessary images of the two shirtless main characters making out in his head. Ugh.

He looked at his own breath in front of him for a distraction. When he walked out of the movie theater, he'd nearly jumped out of his coat in excitement at the sight of snow on the ground. He liked snow on its own anyways, but the implications made his insides burst with butterflies. He would revert to a kid just thinking about Jack Frost. The wonderful Jack Frost, always bringing laughter, his teeth as white as snow and his skin just as dazzling, it made Jamie want to touch it and put his mouth all over him and...

Jamie blushed at his own thoughts. Okay, maybe he wouldn't revert to a _kid_ just by thinking about Jack Frost. He wasn't quite sure when it happened, but at some point, his longing to see Jack had turned into something else. The guardian of fun brought Jamie a type of life he never thought he could ever have, and he was always so upbeat. He always knew how to make Jamie feel better. Even as he went into his teenage years and changed and became an angsty teen, Jack still knew everything about him.

Jamie's head went back to the make out scene from the movie, but now, he and Jack were replacing the characters. He pictured how he would capture Jack's lips in his own, the spirit's cold breath like a refreshing taste of mint ice cream. The two of them would collapse on the bed, their legs and bodies tangled together. Jack would cry out his name as he ravaged the guardian; the one and only person he had ever wanted.

Jamie gulped as he felt himself hardening in his pants. He needed to get home _now_ , unless he planned to masturbate in the middle of the street. He sped up his walking, the cold wind picking up around him. His steps were awkward, and he thanked the moon that it was dark. For Jamie, a cold environment only served to turn him on more, especially cold drafts. It was like Jack was caressing his body and teasing him. He knew that must've made him messed up in so many ways, but he couldn't help it. Anything that could be associated with Jack became boner material a long time ago.

His pace quickened as his house finally came into view. They had recently gotten a new coatrack, but Jamie didn't bother with it as he burst through the door, closing it quickly but quietly behind him so as not to wake his mom or Sophie. Between the awkward bulge in his jeans and the naughty thoughts in his head, he couldn't deal with them right now. He made sure to shut the door to his room just as quietly as he finally tossed his coat off of his body. The cold was still clinging to his skin, and that only got him more excited as he began stripping himself of his clothes.

He turned to look at his closet briefly, wondering if he should at least toss his clothes in there, but he decided he could just do that later. He was too turned on right now.

His bed bounced as he sat down on it, pulling his boxers down to his ankles and revealing his hard dick. His size was nothing to laugh at, and that always made him a bit more confident on his crush on Jack Frost. Oh, Jack Frost. Just thinking that name made Jamie moan...or maybe he moaned because his hand was wrapped around his cock. Oops, when did that happen. Well, either way, Jack Frost was all that was on his mind as he began to slowly stroke himself, sitting back with his eyes shut. His free hand went down and rolled his balls in his hand. He could picture Jack playing with the head of his cock as he thumbed his own piss slit.

"Oh, Jack...use your tongue..." Jamie moaned as his thumb pressed down hard on his head and rubbed in a circular motion. His hips jerked upwards violently at his own actions. His hand began moving faster against himself, picturing that it was Jack's hand instead of his own. "Jack...you get me so hard..." His hand got faster and faster. It was pretty late and he still had to shower after this and everything, so he figured he'd finish up quickly. His hips bucked into his hand as he palmed himself furiously. An attempt to stifle his sounds by biting his bottom lip proved useless as he couldn't help but let out another moan. "Shit, Jack Frost!" He felt himself getting closer when suddenly, there was the sound of something freezing over.

Jamie's eyes widened in an instant as his hand stopped its movements. He stared straight ahead at his closet, his eyes wide and lips shaking with anxiety. Frost was beginning to accumulate on the outside of his closet, making intricate white designs along the wood. It was exactly the same thing that happened to the glass on his window whenever...

He felt his heart drop. Scratch that-Jamie's heart just stopped completely. _Please...tell me this isn't happening..._ If he was right, then it was already too late anyways, but there was only one way to make sure. Jamie got up from the bed and slowly walked towards the closet, his hand outstretched to open it.

* * *

 _There he is!_ Jack thought to himself as Jamie entered the room. He was walking so fast that Jack couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to hurry to his room to avoid a conversation with his mom on why he was out so late. He snickered to himself. Teenagers. Although technically Jamie was an adult now, but, whatever.

As soon as Jamie opened the closet to put his coat away, Jack would jump at him with an explosion of cold air. He could already picture the expression of shock and joy on Jamie's face. This was going to be perfect!

...except, Jamie didn't even approach the closet. He tossed his coat on the floor like a total slob(which Jamie was anything but), and then he proceeded to undress. He turned to look at the closet, and Jack stared straight at Jamie's face through the small crack, confused. Wasn't he going to open his closet to put his coat away? What was going on?

He watched as Jamie climbed onto his bed, watched as Jamie pulled down his boxers until he was butt naked and- oh my god. Jamie turned and sat straight up so that he was facing the closet, and he literally could not have possibly flashed Jack with a better view of his fully erect dick. He had both of his legs spread apart on the bed, and he was leaning back, so the angle that he was flashing Jack with meant the spirit could see the full length of his dick with the two large jewels beneath it.

Jack's mouth just hung open as Jamie began moving his hand against his juicy cock.

 _He's...so...big...I've never watched someone do something like this before..._ It was true. Jack had walked in on masturbating boys every now and again, but he never stayed around to watch. _Especially_ if it was someone who could actually see him and catch him watching them. That would just be a disaster. Just because he didn't spy on people doing it didn't mean he didn't know what it was, though.

He gulped.

 _I have to stop watching...I have to leave...well, it's not like I can really go anywhere right now without him seeing me...at the very least I should stop watching! This is inappropriate and wrong! Jamie will be so mad if he finds me..._ Jack was panicking hardcore. But even though he kept telling himself to stop watching, his eyes were glued to the way Jamie moved his hands up and down, glued to the way his hips, his face, his entire body would react to his touches, mesmerized at the sound of his name coming out of Jamie's mouth in such a wanton, dirty tone of voice.

Wait. What?

"Oh Jack...use your tongue..." Jack was frozen at those words. And that's saying something, because it took quite a bit to freeze Jack Frost. He gulped, the look of pure lust on Jamie's face making his own pants uncomfortable. Jack held his breath, his thoughts a snowstorm of chaos as he tried to piece together what the hell was going on. It had been a long time since Jack had gotten hard, nonetheless turned on. Those natural instincts just weren't in him anymore...they could only be triggered by him, by his heart...

 _Oh my god...do I love Jamie...?_ The weight of that question dawned on Jack, briefly overpowering everything else he was feeling, but that was interrupted as Jamie made more noise.

"Jack...you get me so hard..." Jack knew he was blushing madly and he could feel how hard he was from hearing that sentence as he continued to stare in between Jamie's legs, as if the boy's cock was a swinging rod of hypnotism. A very, very big rod. Like, very big. For sure bigger than his own. Probably bigger than others that he's seen and holy man in moon why was he thinking these things.

"Jack..." He shuffled in the closet, his body feeling a desire he didn't know was still possible.

 _Why...he keeps saying my name...oh, that's it! It must be a different Jack. One from school maybe._

"Shit, Jack Frost!" And just like that, Jack lost it. He let go of his breath, losing all of it completely as his eyes widened. In that moment, he was vulnerable and not in control of his powers, and he felt the closet begin to freeze up. Jamie stopped what he was doing and looked up at the closet. Jack made eye contact with him through the crack, and just like that, he knew he was so completely screwed.

He backed up into the clothes as Jamie got closer to the closet, as if that would help hide his body. Knowing that a confrontation was inevitable, Jack's mind began searching furiously for an excuse of some sort. He didn't get much time to think as Jamie opened the closet, eyes widening in horror before squinting into strained slits of anger and embarrassment.

"Jack?!" Jack averted his gaze, refusing to look at Jamie's face...and his naked body.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll just-"

"Jack what...what the fuck?!" Jamie had started out screaming, but then remembered that it was late at night and transitioned to just yelling breathily. Jack winced at the hatred in Jamie's voice.

"Look Jamie I-I can explain..." Jack caught sight of Jamie's dick, which was still very much hard, through his peripheral vision, causing him to pause for a second. "Um...but...maybe some other time..."

"...did you hear..." Jack choked on his saliva at that question. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Lie? Run away?

And that was when he saw it. Tears falling from Jamie's eyes like snowflakes. And because he knew Jamie so well, Jack understood. The hatred in Jamie's voice wasn't directed at the winter spirit. It was directed at himself.

Jamie backed away from Jack, wiping at his tears.

"I know...I'm so disgusting...I shouldn't...these types of thoughts shouldn't be allowed..." Jack's heart was shattering with each passing second of having to watch Jamie cry like this. Having to watch Jamie cry because of him. "You can go...and if you never want to see me again, then..." Jack panicked, reaching forward to hold Jamie. He ended up just awkwardly putting his hands on Jamie's shoulders because, you know, he was still naked. But Jack decided to ignore that very important detail for just a moment.

"Jamie, hey, stop that, stop that! It's not, uh..." Jack wanted to say it wasn't wrong, but he knew very well just how wrong it was. "I mean, it's okay...I don't hate you or anything." Jamie swallowed, backing away from Jack a bit and rubbing his eyes.

"I know that I shouldn't be having these thoughts...I'm disgusting...even I know that. I'm disgusting, Jack..." Jack's heart continued to break. He didn't want Jamie to feel this way. He wanted to take it away. He didn't want Jamie saying these things about himself. He didn't want his first believer to feel alone.

"Then I'm disgusting too." Before he even knew what he was doing, Jack spoke. Jamie stopped crying. His eyes slowly met Jack's in confusion and shock, and the winter spirit begrudgingly realized that he was way past the point of screwed up now. He couldn't be saying this. He couldn't be telling this to Jamie. Hell, he shouldn't even _have_ these feelings. It was just like Jamie; completely taboo. And that just made him want to say it even more, so that Jamie would know he wasn't the only disgusting one.

Jack took a small breath of courage before speaking again.

"If you're disgusting, then I'm disgusting, too. What kind of guardian watches his believer and..." Jack gulped. "...and likes what he sees?" Jamie's mouth fell open a bit from shock at what he was hearing.

"So...you don't hate me?" Jack broke their long held eye contact, looking down. He realized his mistake when his eyes fell in between Jamie's legs, and he quickly turned his head to the side, red tinting his cheeks.

"Maybe I should...but I don't. I think..." Jack trailed off and stopped his sentence before he completely passed the point of no return. Unfortunately, Jamie wasn't interested in getting a half answer.

"You think what?" He asked, trying to move to make eye contact with Jack again.

"I..I can't..." Jack said. Jamie grabbed Jack's wrist, making him gasp at the sudden contact.

"Jack." Jamie's voice was stern and serious. It made Jack look up, his blue eyes meeting Jamie's brown ones once more, and he saw all of the boy's emotions. He saw how vulnerable he was, how vulnerable they both were. They needed to settle this. They needed to figure this out. Jack knew he needed it, too. He shut his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Jamie's hand on his wrist. That somehow made him more terrified and more confident at the same time.

"I think...I think that I love you." Jack kept his eyes shut so that he couldn't look at Jamie's expression. He felt the grip on his wrist tighten, as if telling him to continue. So he did. "I'm technically a lifeless body, I don't have innate desires or hormones or any of that...but even though I don't have that natural desire, I can still feel it if I trigger it...it doesn't just happen naturally like it does with humans but...but if my heart desires someone enough...my body can, too." Jack finished his explanation, slowly opening his eyes but refusing to look at Jamie. Unfortunately it seemed he wasn't going to be allowed to refuse looking as Jamie's hand moved to Jack's cheek, gently pushing his face to look at him.

"Jack..." Jamie's voice and face were as tender as his hands. "I love you too." Jack felt his heart soar like crazy, and his chest swelled with so much emotion that he got light headed. The only other time he'd felt this happy was when Jamie had first seen him.

But this time, it was bittersweet. He was impossibly happy, but he knew he shouldn't be.

"Jamie, I...we...we can't." It seemed Jamie wasn't listening to him, because the taller boy moved his head forward, pressing his warm lips to Jack's cold ones. Jack's eyes widened, and if his heart was soaring before, it was now flying out of the atmosphere completely. This was a completely foreign feeling to him. He could feel Jamie's warmth spreading to him, the heat of his breath and tongue invading Jack's mouth and spreading throughout his entire body. It was a welcome invasion, though. Jack normally hated warmth of any kind, but this was intoxicating. He didn't want it to stop. He didn't want Jamie to stop. But even so...

"...Jamie, stop!" Jack pressed his hand against Jamie's chest to push him away, flinching a bit when he realized Jamie was still naked. The look of confusion and hurt on Jamie's face made Jack briefly regret pushing him away, but he shook that thought off. "Jamie, I said we can't. This...this isn't allowed." Jamie's eyes became more serious.

"Says who?" Jack shied away at the intense glare Jamie was giving him. This was all so strange for the immortal spirit. He could still feel the heat, _Jamie's_ heat, filling his head and his body and his heart was thumping so violently and he could barely think straight because all his senses were focused on the lingering wetness on his lips and he needed this all to stop or he felt like he would lose himself.

"I-I'm a guardian and you're a human...it's against the rules..." Jamie leaned forward again, holding Jack's chin in one of his hands.

"And when were you ever one to follow rules, Jack?" Jack's heart did a quadruple somersault as Jamie forced Jack's head to tilt up towards him, and suddenly, he was being filled with that heat sensation all over again. He screwed his eyes shut, his cheeks flushed and his head hazy. His mouth opened up instinctively, and he felt Jamie's tongue immediately seize that opportunity to enter Jack's mouth, dousing it in more heat and thawing his resistance like fire in a cavern of ice. Jack's hands were pushed up against Jamie's sculpted chest, but they had at some point switched from attempting to push him away to feeling out his hard muscles.

"Jack." Jamie growled into the kiss, and Jack's body heated up even more with a desire he was unfamiliar with. Hearing Jamie mutter his name in such a dirty voice turned Jack on beyond belief.

Everything was moving so fast for Jack because of how hazy his head was. They had apparently moved to Jamie's bed at some point. Jack was on his back, his legs spread with Jamie in between knees, body looming over Jack with his hands holding Jack's wrists next to his head on the bed. They made out furiously, although Jack was pretty much just letting Jamie do all the work; letting him do everything he wanted. Jamie's mouth trailed down the side of Jack's face, nibbling his chin, down his neck to the cranny of his shoulder. Jack let out an embarrassing moan as he was attacked so lovingly in places he'd never had touched in such ways before.

"Jamie! Stop!" Jamie did as he was told, pulling his head away from Jack's body. They stayed still, both of them panting hard with Jamie's body still pinning Jack's beneath him to the bed.

Jack was gasping for air, for any sense of coldness, trying to clear his head of all this newfound desire and lust.

"Ja-Jamie...we can't do this." Jack managed to breath out.

"But I love you, Jack. And you love me...and I'm not going to let anybody tell me I can't have you. Or...or is it that you don't want me back?" Jack stared into Jamie's eyes and saw his own reflection. He saw the flush in his face, the lust in his glazed eyes, the quivering of his neglected lips, the pure _desire_ and _need_ written all over his face. Jack squirmed at all the heat running through his body, and in doing so his body brushed up against something. Jack lifted his head to look, and, _oh_.

Right. Jamie was naked. Jack's mind turned to mush as he practically ate Jamie's rock-hard dick in with his eyes, and he became aware of drool pooling in the corner of his mouth. His eyeballs slowly drifted up the rest of Jamie's body, admiring his v-line and his muscular thighs leading to his sculpted stomach and chest. His arms were broader without any clothes on and it was clear he'd been working out ever since hitting puberty, allowing his body to fill out better than Jack could've ever imagined.

Jack was screwed. After suddenly feeling such powerful desire after over 300 years of nothing, there was no way his sanity could fight this. Especially when the man he was desiring was somehow _this_ fucking sexy and was currently pinning Jack below him and eyeing his body like it was a sweet popsicle.

"I do want you." Jack breathed out, his eyelids flitting as he felt himself giving in to the human part of his heart. It would be okay. He could indulge in this...it would all be okay if it was with Jamie. Jamie would make everything okay.

Jack gave in, becoming vulnerable and submissively dependent on Jamie for just this once. Jamie smashed their lips together once more, and that sealed the deal.

"Jamieee..." Jack moaned as Jamie dominated every corner of his mouth, both boys desperate to fill the desires they'd been holding in for far too long. Jamie pulled himself off of Jack's body, tugging at his clothes. Jack sat up and helped Jamie undress him, getting rid of his shirt, pants, and undergarments. He groaned at the feeling of cool air on his hard cock. It was the first time in seemingly forever he was hard or even naked for that matter.

Immediately Jamie's mouth was on his again, but this time the make out session was ten times as passionate and intense. They pressed together, the feeling of skin against skin more electric than either of them could've ever imagined. Jack shut his eyes as he pretended to know how to kiss Jamie back. Before, the heat spreading through Jack's body had been more of an internal thing, but now Jamie's body heat was making Jack physically hot as well.

"Jamie..." Jack gasped, eyes completely glossed over as he tried adjusting to the heat. He felt so lightheaded.

"Jack..?" Jamie stopped their making out, looking down at Jack worriedly. "Jack are you going to be okay? I-I'm sorry, you're probably not used to so much physical stimulation, I-I can stop-"

"No!" Jack exclaimed, eyes widening in sudden alarm. "Don't stop!" Jamie just held Jack worriedly.

"O-okay then...but..." Jack leaned up, kissing Jamie lovingly.

"Don't stop. It...it feels good." Jamie's eyes seemed to swell with happiness when he heard that, and seeing him happy made Jack happy. Sure, the heat was a little overwhelming and was making Jack dizzy, but _damn_ did it feel good. It was like something inside of Jack felt incomplete, and the more heat Jamie gave him the closer it got to feeling complete. He was certain he would stop being able to function if Jamie stopped without seeing this heat through to the end.

Jack's hands found their way to Jamie's chest, admiring his developed body once again.

"I need this Jamie." That seemed to convince Jamie, who gave a small nod.

"Okay. But if it's too much, just tell me to stop and I will. I'll stop immediately." Jack smiled before their mouths met again. He noticed Jamie was much less aggressive now. Their tongues met in a slow dance as opposed to before when Jamie's tongue had taken control of Jack's mouth. Instead of filling Jack with heat and desire, they relished in the passion and gentle care of each other, and Jack was filled instead with warmth and butterflies. These were things he'd never felt before as well, but they didn't make him nearly as lightheaded. He wanted to lose himself in Jamie, to lose himself in this moment. He wanted all of the warmth and pleasure that Jamie could offer him...and he wanted to give pleasure to Jamie, as well.

Jack pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly as he lowered himself on all fours. Jamie seemed to immediate realize what Jack was trying to do as the guardian came face to face with the man's erection. Jack paused for a moment, face reddening. He'd never done this before, never even _thought_ about doing this before. He was just following his instincts and his desires. He was just doing what he thought would make Jamie feel good.

Seeing how he was hesitating, Jamie spoke up.

"Jack...really, if you're uncomfortable we don't have to go this far..." That made Jack a bit angry; at himself, mostly. He was still making Jamie feel like he didn't want him. He could hear the desire in Jamie's voice, but Jamie was holding back his own feelings for Jack's sake. Jack wouldn't allow that. He didn't want to hurt Jamie anymore by making him feel like he couldn't want the things he wanted. Jack had to prove that he wanted this as much as Jamie.

Before Jamie could speak again, Jack bravely moved forward, encasing the head of the dick in his cold lips. Jamie gasped and cried out his name at the sudden wetness, encouraging Jack to keep going. He moved his head further down along the large cock, feeling as the shaft slid along his cheeks and against his throat. Jack was so preoccupied with how it felt and tasted that he didn't even realize when his nose was suddenly smoldered against Jamie's pubic hair, his face pressed directly into Jamie's crotch.

"Jack...oh my god...it's like you don't have a gag reflex...fuck that's incredible..." Jamie moaned hard as he bucked his hips, pressing the head of his cock as far down Jack's throat as he could. Jack thought offhandedly that if his mouth wasn't stuffed right now, he'd inform Jamie that that's probably because he _didn't_ have a gag reflex, but that thought only lingered as Jamie's hand slid through his hair and he began to slowly move his hips. He wasn't doing anything crazy, just sliding his hips back and forth into Jack's mouth. It was a new feeling for both of them. Jack wasn't used to having something so big down his throat, but he was going to do his best for Jamie.

Jack began to move his head up and down, dragging his tongue along Jamie's length and causing him to shudder. He grabbed a fistful of Jack's white hair as he screwed an eye shut, keeping the other one open so that he could watch how hot Jack looked bobbing his head up and down his cock.

"Jack...you're incredible..." He moaned as Jack went down especially hard, taking the head of his cock down his throat. Jamie's panting was erotic and Jack could feel his dick throbbing in his throat. Jamie suddenly lurched backwards, and Jack felt like a part of his throat got dragged out along with the dick.

"Enough! I-I'll cum already if you keep going like that..." Jack sat up, tilting his head.

"Okay...so what now?" Jamie's face reddened slightly.

"Well...could you turn around for me?" Jack nodded.

"Anything for you, Jamie." He did as told, getting on all fours and turning around. He felt Jamie reposition behind him before suddenly, his fingers already coated in saliva and prodding at Jack's entrance. The guardian of fun winced a bit, but kept his mouth shut, letting Jamie do his thing. Jamie's wet fingers enter him, spreading his walls around and slicking his insides up.

"Your ass just slides my fingers in then closes around them...it's so hot...fuck, you're so hot, Jack...I need you now..." Jack looked back at Jamie, giving his best smile. He was happy that Jamie was liking this.

* * *

Jamie took one look at that smile and felt his lust shoot through the roof. Jack was so cute, so _innocent_. He was a guardian of childhood, one of the most pure beings in existence, and his innocent smile just reemphasized that to Jamie. Just the thought of taking away that innocence, the thought of dirtying such a holy title was the biggest turn on for Jamie. Call him a kinky bastard, but he couldn't wait to wipe away Jack's innocence.

His fingers curled inside of Jack, thrusting at an angle and causing the soon-to-be-corrupted guardian to let out such an innocent squeal.

"J-Jamie! Feels weird!" Jack exclaimed. Jamie smirked. Such a beautiful voice. He loved Jack...everything about him. He loved him so much. So it was up to him to give Jack 300 years of pleasure that he'd been missing.

Jamie's fingers began thrusting harder and more suddenly, causing Jack's body to jerk back.

"J-Jamie!" He gasped. His cries just egged Jamie on more, thrusting his fingers faster and spreading the walls wide apart. The front half of Jack's body began to lower as he in turn raised his ass, as if it was a natural instinct. Jamie groaned. Fuck, that was hot.

He took his fingers out and positioned his cock at Jack's entrance. Jack quietly whimpered his name, so Jamie caressed Jack's backside lovingly.

"Shhh...it's okay Jack. Trust me." Jack slowly nodded.

"I trust you, Jamie." Jamie's heart swelled at that. He counted down from three before slowly pushing the head of his cock past Jack's entrance. The guardian cried out, causing Jamie to momentarily stop.

"Wh-what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Jamie was very intent on forever dirtying the guardian's status as a pure being, but he _was_ in love with Jack. He wasn't going to allow any harm come to Jack. "I can keep using my fingers for a little longer if you want." Jack shook his head adamantly, biting his lower lip.

"N-no. Keep going, please." Jamie nodded and began inserting himself inside of Jack ever so slowly, stroking Jack's ass as he did so. Both of them were groaning, with Jamie gripping Jack's hips in bliss. He'd felt with his fingers that the inside of Jack was surprisingly warm, but having that warmth around his cock was on a whole other level. His body was pressed up against Jack's cold body with his cock inside of Jack's warmth; the contrast of both feelings against Jamie was driving him insane.

Meanwhile, Jack seemed to be taking him rather well. Sort of.

"J-Jamie...it's so hot..." Jack panted, eyes screwed tightly shut as his insides flared and squeezed at Jamie's large dick. "So...hot..." Jamie gave him a concerned look.

"Are you going to be okay? Are you adjusting alright?" Jack gripped the bed sheet, breaths coming out in puffy clumps.

"It's...not the size that's the problem...but yeah...move. Do what feels good." Jamie slowly nodded. He'd have to move for it to feel better for Jack, anyways. He slowly rocked his hips slightly, just giving Jack a feel of his cock moving inside of him. Jack gasped, arching his back. Jamie took this as a good sign and pulled out slightly before pushing back in. He wasn't doing anything crazy just yet. He wanted to see what Jack could and couldn't handle. He himself was nearing his breaking point, though. The inside of Jack was so hot, he just wanted to let loose and completely defile the guardian's innocence.

"Jamie...Jamie...move..." Jack moaned. Jamie took that as his cue and pulled out half way before shoving himself back in. Jack's entire body thrashed and arched. Jamie hadn't expected such a reaction. He wanted more of it. He pulled back before slamming forward once more, causing Jack to cry out. He grinned as he began moving at a regular pace now, groaning at the feeling of Jack's walls clenching against him and welcoming him in.

"You like this now, Jack?" Jack nodded.

"I-I like it Jamie...!" He yelped as Jamie pushed his cock balls deep into Jack, relishing the feeling of being so deep inside his guardian.

"Look at you, a guardian of childhood partaking in such a dirty act..." Jamie grunted. "Looks like I'd better punish you good." He slapped Jack's ass as he fucked him, getting moans and gasps from Jack. He couldn't believe that he was doing this to the guardian. That he was finally living out his dirtiest fantasies and that Jack actually _wanted_ this just as much as he did. It was hotter than he could've ever imagined.

Jamie pulled out completely, flipping Jack over on his back. He lifted Jack's legs over his shoulders, and when he looked at Jack's face, he felt all his patience snap. Jack's face was red and his eyes were open so wide and they were so full of desire. His mouth parted slightly as he panted with his tongue loosely at the front of his mouth. Jamie gripped Jack's legs hard before slamming himself inside of Jack's body. Jack let out a scream as Jamie rammed him without mercy, driving his cock straight into Jack's prostate. Something within Jack seemed to snap as his walls clenched down on Jamie even harder.

* * *

Jack felt something in him snap as Jamie hit him in a spot that felt particularly good.

"J-Jamie!" Jack screamed as Jamie hit him there again and again, not letting up for even a second. Jack's body felt so hot, Jamie's body was filling his with so much heat, it felt so foreign but so _good_. Like he was being melted by Jamie's dick. He wanted it. He wanted Jamie to melt him, to melt away his innocence. And Jamie did just that. He slammed his cock straight into Jack's sensitive bundle of nerves which reacted and sent electric heat and pleasure spiking throughout Jack's entire body.

"Fuck me Jamie!" Jack cried, eyes wide. He felt like an animal in heat; the inside of his ass was so sensitive and needy, he felt like his mind would go blank every time it was hit by Jamie. He squeezed himself around Jamie's thickness as best he could, trying to drive Jamie insane, doing everything in his power to make his man fuck him harder and harder the way he wanted. Jack felt all of his innocence shatter like ice as he lost himself in the pleasure.

"Fuck, Jack, keep screaming, just like that!" Jamie moaned, balls slapping Jack's ass as he aggressively abused Jack's prostate with his dick. Jack loved every second of his rough side as he gripped the bed sheet hard.

"Jamie, feels like...I'm melting...I need it harder!" Jamie growled at that, his hands squeezing Jack's legs to give himself better balance before he began screwing Jack's body with even more force. Jack's back pressed hard against the bed mattress, which was making slight squeaking noises with each massive thrust of Jamie's hips. Jack had officially forgotten all of his doubts as he let the most sinful words and noises escape his lips for Jamie to hear.

"Fuck me, Jamie!" "Punish me!" "I need more!" "Take me!" Jack didn't even know where this was all coming from as he begged again and again to be fucked harder. It was a feeling he'd never before experienced, and Jamie was more than happy to oblige, muttering his own dirty curse words every now and then as he fucked Jack harder than he could even comprehend.

Jack felt like his stomach was tying in a knot as the pleasure began reaching it's peak of the night, with Jamie thrusting desperately.

"Jack, I'm gonna cum in you soon!" Jack threw his head back.

"Jamie, please...!" He needed it, he needed Jamie to cum inside of him, to cross the final line and sin Jack's body with his essence. The thought of him and Jamie making their sin even more official alongside how hard he was being fucked was too much for Jack. The knot in his belly snapped all at once, and his eyes shot wide open as he let out an almost disturbing scream of pure animalistic pleasure.

Snow began filling up the room as Jack climaxed. No bodily fluids came out of his dick, but the snow around them along with Jack's physical reaction made it clear that he had just experienced his climax. Jack's ass clenched down on Jamie's cock so hard in response, and the knowledge that he had just made Jack get off pushed Jamie over the edge.

"Fuck, Jack, here it comes! I-inside of you!" Jamie let out a long groan as he shot the largest load of his life, burning sperm spilling out of his cock and into Jack's body, shooting straight into the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Jack.

"JAMIE!" Jack screamed at the feeling of such hot fluids being fed to him by Jamie's dick, and he experienced a second wave of his own climax, with even more snow filling the room. Jamie held Jack's body close to his as he emptied himself into the guardian, _his_ guardian. Both of them were panting hard as they eventually began calming down from the intensity of their session.

"Jamie..." Jack moaned as Jamie pulled himself out of Jack. The guardian could feel Jamie's cum pooling out of his hole. He let his body uselessly sprawl out on the bed as Jamie let his legs off of his shoulders to crawl to Jack's side. Jamie's face met Jack's in a precious kiss, and Jack kissed back, happier than ever.

"We just committed a crime." Jack said, too spent to appear worried. Jamie just seemed all around not worried as he lay down next to Jack, nuzzling into his neck.

"It's okay. We'll deal with it in the morning. Yeah?" Jack sighed, shutting his eyes so that he didn't have to look back at the moonlight.

"Yeah. By the way, do you think Sophie or your mom heard us?" He felt Jamie stiffen up beside him. Jack grinned and ran his hand through Jamie's brown hair.

"Deal with that in the morning too?" Jamie seemed shaken, but slowly nodded, losing himself in Jack's touch.

"Yeah...I guess. All that matters right now is that I have you here with me." Jack smiled, opening his eyes in a bold decision to look the moonlight back directly.

"Yeah. That's all that matters to me, too."

* * *

 **Sighs. So cute. I love this couple. So, yeah! That was BenneFrost! Please tell me what you thought of it! Any ways to improve it? I'm trying to improve my smut writing so feedback is very much appreciated! I hope you liked it! Bye~**


End file.
